


Operation: Squippy

by squipster



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, M/M, Michael mell (mentioned) - Freeform, Nice Jeremy Heere's Squip, comfort cookies, jeremy is babey, jerm wants his plushie back, squip loves his babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squipster/pseuds/squipster
Summary: Jeremy wakes up to one of his favorite plushies missing and Squip tries to find it as quickly as possible
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Operation: Squippy

Jeremy woke up and looked around his myriad of plushies, hugging each and every one of them, letting out the final post-nap yawn. He looked around for his favorite plushies which was a stuffed dolphin named Squippy. He pouted a little, as he moved a few of the others around, thinking he was just hiding somewhere.  
He sniffled a little, tossing a few stuffed animals across his room as a few tears streamed down his face. "D-daddy!" he called out, Squip rushing in the room a few seconds later since he was already on his way to wake up Jeremy.

Squip frowned a little and carefully picked up Jeremy, gently bouncing him in his arms. "Shhh.. I'm here.. what's the matter, sweetheart..?" He asked in a quiet tone, wiping away Jeremy's tears.   
Jeremy stammered over a few words, clinging onto Squip. "Sq-Squippy i-is gooooone!" He sobbed, choking out sobs into Squip's chest.

Squip frowned a little and gently stroked Jeremy's hair. He understood why Jeremy was so upset about it. Squippy was his comfort animal. The original. Squippy was there for the darkest times of Jeremy's life when nobody else was. Except for Squip, of course, which is who he named the dolphin after.

"I-I w-woke up and-and h-he wasn't next t-to me!" Jeremy sniffled, trying his best to take a few breaths after.  
"It's okay, baby.. I promise.." Squip hushed, beginning to rock Jeremy slightly. "I'll find him, okay..?" he added, kissing Jeremy's forehead to calm him down a tad bit more.

Jeremy nodded as little, chewing on one of his sleeves. "D-daddy, what if y-you don't find him..?" He asked, wrapping his arms and legs around Squip as he walked downstairs to the kitchen.  
"I'll find him." Squip said. He really had no clue what he would do if he didn't find Squippy. Maybe buy an identical one if he can.

He decided to let Jeremy play for a bit while he looked around the house then set him down for another nap and look outside since you can never be too cautious.   
He grabbed the cookie jar and set a few on a plate then went to the living room and set Jeremy on the floor. "Here, you have a snack and color while you calm down. I'll try my best to find Squippy, okay?" He said, giving Jeremy a thumbs up when he got a nod in return. He got a sippy cup and filled it with chocolate milk then set it next to Jeremy, kissing his cheek then went to go find the lost dolphin.

He looked around Jeremy's room, thinking it was in there somewhere. He checked on top of the bed and under the bed. The only things that were under the bed were some of Squip's sweatshirts and a box of love letters he wrote to Squip when he was big.  
He sighed a little and fixed the sheets on Jeremy's bed then went to go look in the closet.

The closet was full of the rest of Jeremy's clothes, shoes, old stuff as well as a box of clothes he used to play dress-up and some dolls/toys. He searched through the boxes, just in case he thought that Jeremy accidentally left him in the closet but came up with nothing a bit later.

Squip sighed a little and looked around the house some more for a bit, just giving up on looking inside. He went back to Jeremy who was curled up on the floor,sleeping peacefully. Wow, that nap was quicker than he thought. Well.. it's been a few hours.

Squip picked up the sleeping Jeremy then took him to bed, sneaking outside. Jeremy wouldn't mind being alone for a few minutes, right?

Squip went outside and looked around in the bushes and stuff since they were outside for a while.Then he remembered Jeremy went over to Michael's for a while so maybe he left Squippy there.

Just a hunch.

Squip grabbed his keys then walked over to Michael's house which was maybe a neighborhood down.

He rang the doorbell once he made it there and Michael opened the door, plushie in hand. "I'm assuming you're here for this?" he asked, handing the dolphin to Squip.

Squip sighed in relief, taking the dolphin happily. "Thank you so much, Michael. I owe you one." He grinned, feeling relaxed now. A whole day with an unhappy Jeremy is not fun.

"No biggie, dude. I just want you to treat my best friend sweetly because if you do not I will break every limb of your body." Michael warned, glaring playfully.  
"Trust me, I don't wanna loose him no matter the cause." Squip reassured, checking the plushie for dirt or anything grody. Jeremy always liked his toys clean and pristine.

"Thank you again!" He called out, walking back home quickly, trying to make it before Jeremy woke up from his second nap.

Squip hummed a little, walking back in his house and jogged up to Jeremy's room who was still sleeping with his thumb in his mouth.   
Squip tip toed over to Jeremy and placed the plushie in his arms then snuck back out until he heard a shy yawn.

"Daddy..?" Jeremy said softly as he rubbed a bit of sleep out of his eyes then gasped when he saw Squippy. "Squippy's baaaack!" he cheered quietly, hugging the dolphin. "Daddy, c'mereee!"  
Squip walked over to Jeremy and sat on the edge of his bed, watching him crawl over and lay in his lap. "I wub you, daddy." Jeremy grinned, curling up with the blanket over him.

"I love you too, baby." Squip hummed, kissing Jeremy's cheek as he drifted back to sleep.

Mission complete.


End file.
